1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to indirect fire systems and methods.
2. Background of the Invention
Indirect artillery fire systems, such as mortar systems, are known to be effective. For example, mortars may provide indirect fires that are organizationally responsive to ground maneuvers. In general, indirect fire systems are exceptionally well suited for attacking entrenched enemy troops and targets, which are not vulnerable to attack by direct fires. Indirect fire forces, such as mortar sections and platoons, play an important part of the total fire support system. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve these forces' efficiency and effectiveness.